


Wicked

by sinfularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Rimming, Uhm, idk - Freeform, lol i dont even know, louis' the new one, niall and liam are the good ones, they're in a lockdown facility, vaguely based on my life lmao, zayn and harry are the bad ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfularry/pseuds/sinfularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because if you ask me, the only way you get out of this place is if you're better at fucking with their minds, than they are at fucking with yours."</p><p>/or/</p><p>The one where Louis and Harry are in a corrupt lockdown facility, and they need to find a way to get out before they get corrupted themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely based on the 2 years I spent in lockdown facilities. The characteristics of Louis and Harry are kind of a mixed up version of mine, and my best friend's personalities. She was in the facility with me. So yeah, I hope you like it idk.

“Turn around please.” The big man in a black suit said.

Louis did.

Louis heard the sound of a code being punched into a keypad, and oh. Uhm, okay. Where even is he?

He doesn’t really remember much. Just that he was woken up in the middle of the night by two guys, and shoved in a car, and now he was hours away from home, and that _that_ place was hardly home to begin with.

Louis feels a hand grab him by the bicep that turns him around a bit harshly.

“ _Ow._ ” Louis glares at the man, and tugs out of his hold, before walking through the door.

As soon as he steps through inside, he hears the muffled sound of voices. So many voices. How many people were here? What the fuck is going on?

Louis had asked on the ride here, but the two men had just ignored him, barely giving him a glance through the rearview mirror. (Louis might’ve tried to jump out of the car, and he might’ve wanted to scream when he realized that it was childlocked.) He ended up just sleeping the whole way there, choosing to worry about his current predicament at another time.

“This way.”

Louis followed, without much of a protest. Maybe it was his curiosity getting the best of him, or maybe he was just really tired of not having answers, so much so that he was basically willing to do anything, in hopes of someone gifting him a few details about his whereabouts. Either way, he made it up about 3 steps, and walked into a big room after a sharp left turn.

“What’s down the hall?” Louis asked, and surprise surprise, he was ignored. Again.

He sighed, and looked around, and decided to take a seat on one of the few couches (the one by the window, because maybe he could jump out of it) that were scattered throughout the room. He looked out the glass, and groaned. The building that he was in, was built on a slope, and even though he was on the first floor, it was a long way down. Louis noted that there was a pool outside. Maybe his parents had sent him some camp, to get him out of their hair, and their house. If that was the case, Louis may have to thank them later, because if they thought that hated having _Louis_ in the house, Louis hated _being_ in the house 10 times more.

Louis was sat in the room for about 10 minutes before two boys, and another man walked in. Louis hoped that he was nicer than the two twats that had abducted him. He was tall, and had brown hair, and a bit of facial hair. His eyes were small, and his nose was (really) big, and he was thin despite the small bit of belly, that Louis assumed was from a few too many beers. The man almost resembled a rat.

“Hi Louis, my name is Doug, and this is Liam, and Niall.” The two boys waved, and Louis just quirked an eyebrow at them. He saw their smiles falter a bit, as they looked at each other. Louis chuckled. Making people feel awkward and uncomfortable around him was one of his many hobbies.

“Boys, you can go take a seat by Louis,” Doug motioned to the couch, and Louis blinked as he felt the couch dip down on either side of him, the lads way to close to him. “Do you know why you’re here?” He asked Louis.

“Where is ‘here’ exactly?” Louis air-quoted.

“Did they not tell you?” Doug asked, motioning to the two brutes in the corner.

Louis shook his head. “No, they were quite rude actually. Yanked me out of bed at like 3 in the morning.”

“Well that’s what was arranged. They were your escorts, and you can thank your parents for the early awakening when you have your first phone call.”

And what? First phone call?

“Ehm… right. So where is here?” Louis prompted.

Doug walked closer, and crouched in front of Louis, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. “Here, is a place called Heaven’s View. It’s a lockdown facility for troubled teens, and young adults.”

And Louis laughed because what? These kind of places actually existed?

“Okay… why am I here?”

Doug pursed his lips. “You’re going to be staying here.”

“What? Why? How long?” Louis said, his laughter dying down some, slowly being replaced by unease. He had so many questions because he didn’t need to be in a ‘lock down’ facility for psychos.

“Your parents felt that you needed… some extra help. And the amount of time depends on how you respond to your treatment, and how willing you are to get the help. That being said, usually the set time to stay is 15 months. Some stay longer, some stay shorter.”

And fuck that.

Louis could feel panic start to flow through his veins. “First of all, parents? You can hardly call them that.” Louis spat, trying to cover up his anxiety with anger. “Second, _I_ don’t need help. _They_ do. And I’m 19 years old. I’m an adult. You can’t keep me here.”

“We actually have legal authority to keep you here. Your file says that your doctor recommended long term treatment.” Doug said slowly, seeming a bit taken back by Louis’ slight outburst.

“Doctor? What fucking doctor?” Louis asked feeling bile rise in the back of his throat. Louis hadn’t seen a doctor since he was about 10 years old. His parents refused to take even when he was really, really sick. _“We’re not wasting our money on a pointless doctor visit, when you’ll get better eventually.”_

“Your parents had your doctor give us legal consent to keep you here.”

“I haven’t been to the doctor for years! My parents are crazy, okay? You have to believe me. They never had me see a doctor. Please. I don’t need to be here.”

Louis didn’t even know what kind of place this was, but knowing that his parents had gone out of their way to legally fake a doctor to keep him here, was a little unsettling, and more than enough reason for Louis to want to get out.

“You can talk to them about that in family counseling. I-“

“ _Counseling?_ I don’t need fucking counseling. I’m not _crazy._ ” Louis said getting to his feet, starting towards the hallway.

“Louis, please sit down.”

“No, fuck you.” Louis said turning around to the man, pointing an accusing finger in his face. He saw that the two boys were now on their feet, on edge, looking like they were ready to chase after him if they had to. He wasn’t trying to mask his nervousness, or his fear anymore. He was furious.

Louis started walking again, ignoring the fact that he was being followed the short distance to the door. Louis pulled on the handle. It wouldn’t open. He tried again, looking around for an explanation, seeing the damn keypad.

“What the fuck kind of place is this?” Louis yelled, punching in numbers randomly, and yanking on the door handle aggressively.

“Louis.” He felt hands on his shoulders but he shook them off.

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed.

He began banging on the door, growing impatient. He heard an ear piercing shrill go throughout the foyer.

“Liam, Niall, grab him, take him to the downstairs bedrooms.” Doug said, running to the keypad to shut off the alarm.

Louis thrashed in one of the boy’s arms (Liam’s?) screaming, and kicking, cursing himself for being so small.

And then he started crying. He felt so helpless. He was being held against his will, and he couldn’t get out. There were codes to get in and to be able to leave. Codes that he didn’t know, but needed. There were alarms. And there were strange people that thought he was crazy, and needed help. There were strange people that believed his parents over him.

“Niall, grab his feet, help me get him down the stairs.”

The blonde boy nodded, and grabbed for Louis’ ankles, swiftly missing a kick in the jaw.

When they were downstairs, Louis was carried into a big room, with eight two-person bunk beds. Louis’ fit of raged died down a bit, as he took in his surroundings. How many people were being held here?

“Can we let you go?” a patient voice asked him, after a couple of moments.

“Uhm, I don’t think we should.” Niall warned.

“Shh. Can we Louis? Can we trust you to not flip out?”

Louis thought for a moment.

Louis nodded.

And as soon as he was released, he bolted.

He took the stairs two at a time, hearing Liam and Niall behind him.

“Shit.” Liam groaned.

“I fucking told you, Payne.” Niall hissed.

Louis could hear them coming after him, over the sound of his heart thumping, and the adrenaline pumping. He reached the top of the stairs, and he looked to run down the hall, but saw Doug standing at the far end with his escorts, so he decided to continue in the other direction, passing through the foyer. He tried the front door once more for good measure.

“RUNNER!” He heard Niall yell. “WE HAVE A RUNNER.”

Louis felt like everything was going in slow motion, and every sound was being muffled, but amplified at the same time. His head whipped around at the yells, and he saw Doug turn at the sound, and his and Louis’ eyes locked, and Louis almost missed the wicked grin swim across his features, as he bolted down the hall.

He tried every door he came to, some being locked, and some leading to bathrooms, and some leading to somewhere that wasn’t freedom. He turned and he was so lost in getting out that he didn’t even know where he was until he was in the doorway of a gigantic room, filled with boys. So many boys.

Louis’ eyes switched from face to face frantically. They looked so lost, and some looked sacred, and some looked envious, maybe of the fact that Louis was trying something that they had never had the guts to try. And some looked like they were rooting for Louis. Rooting for him to get out. There were a few that looked like they wanted to join him.

He went to the nearest person he saw.

“Help.” He said, “I need to get out.” He shook at the boy’s sleeve. He backed away when the boy just went with Louis’ shakes, limply letting his body get jerked. And although his eyes were on Louis, they wouldn’t focus on him. It was almost like they couldn’t, like they wanted to, but they just didn’t have the capability to do so. They just stared at Louis, glassed over. But Louis could faintly see something else. Pleading. And that scared Louis. He didn’t want that to become him.

Louis went to somebody else, and then to another, desperate for help. And why wasn’t anyone helping him?

“There he is!” He heard someone say from behind him.

And well, he hadn’t been able to get out that time, but he told himself, that that was only his first try, and that practice made perfect.

 

;

 

“Well, now that you’re in cuffs, and shackles, would you like to have the warm introduction that you just so happened to miss while you went on your little stroll through the facility?” Liam asked, mock sweetness, laced with disapproval in his voice.

And yes, Louis was in fucking handcuffs, and ankle shackles. And really in any other circumstance that fact may have excited him some, but alas it was not any other circumstance.

He was in one of the rooms upstairs. He had learned that there were three conjoined rooms upstairs, that had four people, on one side, and four on the other, eight persons total. The rooms being connected by a small hallway, and a single bathroom with a shower, a double sink, and a toilet. And the downstairs room that he had fled from, about an hour ago, held 16 people.

He was seated on the floor, his back against one of the two-person bunk beds, and Liam was sitting against a wall across from him, by one of the two tiny closets in the room. And Niall was lounged on the other bunk bed.

“Well, sure Liam. Might as well, since I’m stuck here for satan knows how long.” Louis said, faux sweetness, that matched Liam’s in his own voice.

Liam rolled his eyes, and spoke, “First, you get a phone call to your family once a month, and sometimes on rare occasions you may get a visit. Me and Niall, are called your ‘Big Brothers’ and you’re only allowed to talk to us for the first week, and we will be at our own little table in the Great Room, the room you frolicked around before we caught you.” Liam waited for Louis to nod in understanding before he continued, “Everyone here is within the age range of 15-23. And we’re all mixed throughout the rooms. And we’re all here for different reasons. You don’t have to tell us why you’re here, but me and Niall will tell you why we are.”

Louis nodded, trying to appear uninterested, but he had always been a rather nosey person, and well.

“I used to do drugs. Heroine, to be specific, but really, I took anything that people put into my hands.” Liam chuckled when he saw Louis’ eyes widen in surprise. “That’s not even the half of it, just the quote on quote ‘main reason’. I’m 19, too.”

“Why are you here, can’t you leave? Or do you like it here or something?” Louis asked.

Liam scowled. “No, I don’t _like_ it here. I’m court-ordered. Got caught with the snow in my car. Actually, almost all of us are court ordered.”

“I’m here because I had intimate relations with my English teacher.” Niall said smugly.

“Oh.” Louis said.

“Yeah, she got prison for like 5 years I think? And I’m stuck here. I mean it was consensual, but they found out that we had been doing it since I was a first year soo… I did some other recreational bits on the side, but my thing with Miss. Aymes was the cherry that topped everything off.” Niall laughed lightly, “I’s was court-ordered, like Liam, till I turned 18, and I would’ve been out already, if I hadn’t gotten a shit load of months added to my program. My 18th wasn’t too long ago.”

“They can do that?” Louis asked, “Like add months? Keep you here longer?”

Niall looked Louis in the eyes. “I don’t think they’re _allowed_ to, but they do a lot of things that I think they aren’t supposed to.”

“Niall _._ ” Liam warned.

“So, Louis. Take it from me. Don’t fuck up. Don’t get months added. Get on their good side and make them like you. Make them think that you’re doing good, and that you aren’t ‘crazy’. Fake it till you make it.”

“ _Niall._ ” Liam hissed.

“Because if you ask me, the only way you get out of this place is if you’re better at fucking with their minds, than they are at fucking with yours.”

“ _Fuck’s sake._ ” Liam whispered, throwing his hands in the air.

And Louis felt himself go quiet, and he felt his body go still and cold. He looked to Liam, who had his index finger, and thumb pressed to the bridge of his nose.

“Why doesn’t anybody try to run away?” He asked.

“They do.” Niall nodded to himself, “They try. They always get found. Always get brought back. And every single runner that has managed to make it out of this place, they like… they aren’t the same when they get back. Like something’s off. I think they, the staff or workers or whatever, I think they do something to you, before they bring you back.”

And how the fuck did Louis get stuck in a place like this?

“Has anything like… _that_ happened to you?” Louis asked. He decided that he actually liked Niall, unlike Liam, who was just sitting there with a borderline annoyed expression.

Niall shook his head. “Nothing like the stuff I think they do to the runners. The worst I had, was when I…” He paused, “Well it doesn’t matter what I did, but they put me in solitary for like a week and a half. They only like fed me little bits every day. And that probably doesn’t even sound that bad. Like I almost wanted to go, because being surrounded by 40 other guys, 24/7 is absolute shit, but you start to go stir crazy, being by yourself, in that small room. There’s only a mattress in there, and there’s no door handle, so like you can’t even try to get out. They only time they open the door is to give you your food, or let you take a piss. And there’s like this voice. Like it just talks to you, and it puts all this shit in your head.”

Louis didn’t know if Niall was making stuff up to scare him or what, but this place was quite possibly more fucked up than his house.

“Voice? What do you mean a voice?”

“I don’t even know, Louis, but it’s there. And it just kept talking to me, it like knew stuff about me. And I know it wasn’t in my head because I talked to some of the other guys who’ve had solitary, and they heard it to, and it knew stuff about them, as well.”

Louis wanted to scream, cry, and maybe vomit.

“How is this even a real place? Don’t these kind of places get like monthly check ups, or something?” Louis asked. He was thinking of all the movies that he had seen, and he was almost positive that they had to have certification, and like health inspectors come regularly.

“No one ever comes to check. The only time I’ve ever seen somebody come inside of here, that wasn’t like a part of this place, was once when the alarm went off for too long, and the police came to make sure everything was alright. Which, obviously everything wasn’t, but like I said, they’re good at fucking with people’s heads. That’s the reason why they rushed to the alarm when you set it off. Didn’t want anybody coming to check up on us.” Niall looked at Louis, who was just staring at him with his mouth open, and an incredulous look on his face. “Trust me I thought all the same things you did, and I asked all the same questions.”

All Louis was thinking was: How? How hasn’t this place, Heaven’s View, been shut down? How have authorities not _done_ anything? How have the boys here not told their parents? Louis just didn’t understand how something this utterly fucked up could be happening to real people.

“Why don’t people tell their families on the phone calls, or when they get visits?” Louis asked, desperately trying to comprehend.

“Phone calls, and visits are monitored.”

“What about the people that _do_ leave. Can’t they do something? Call somebody?” Louis was waving his cuffed hands around, trying to make some kind of point, the metal clinking together.

Niall shrugged. “They can, but nobody ever does. I don’t know why.”

“Dammit, Niall! He’s been here for like 6 hours, and you’ve already scared him shitless, and let him in on _everything._ ” Liam said, getting up to smack Niall upside the head.

Niall shied away from Liam scowling at him, before turning to Louis. “As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I don’t know why nobody does anything, but you don’t need to worry about that right now. You just need to worry about getting out. And picking the right people to surround yourself with, because if they see you with the wrong people, they are going to assume you’re going to act out. Cause trouble. And you don’t want them up your ass all the time, so I suggest sticking with me and Liam.”

Louis nodded.

They sat for a few minutes, Niall and Liam, giving Louis a chance to wrap his head around all the information that had been thrown at him, until Louis’ head shot up at the sound of voices, and footsteps, stomping down the hall.

“It’s night time free hour, 9-10 every night, and then we have a 15 minutes to get ready for bed, lights out is at 10:15.” Liam informed Louis. “We aren’t allowed to switch rooms to talk to the others, but we are allowed to talk to the other 4 guys next door. You’re not supposed to talk to anybody but us, but considering we let you in on our secrets, we might as well let you do whatever the fuck you want. Just try not to talk to anyone else besides us when staff is around, alright?” Liam asked, and Louis gave him a small nod, and smiled a little. Maybe Liam isn’t as bad as he thought.

Louis turned to the door, when he saw a boy out of the corner of his eye walk in.

The boy did a double take, almost like he didn’t really see Louis at first. He gave Louis a crooked smile, before walking over to him extending a hand. “Hi welcome to hell.” Louis coughed out a small chuckle, taking the boy’s hand in his own.

“Shut-up, Luke, you’re gonna scare him.” Niall said, sarcasm dripping off of his tongue. “Luke is 16, going on 17, and has been here for about 6 months, so he’s relatively new.”

“I can introduce myself, thank you Niall. I’m Luke, I’m 16 going on 17, and I’ve been here for about 6 months, so I’m relatively new.” Luke smirked into Niall’s direction, the blonde boy rolling his eyes.

“Where’re you from?” Louis asked, Luke had an accent, that Louis just couldn’t pin-point.

The boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lip piercing smiled. “Australia. I’m a bit of a ways from home I suppose.”

“That sucks man.”

“Eh, it’s alright, didn’t like home much anyway. Was hardly ever there.”

“Why’re you here? I mean, if you wanna tell me.” Louis asked, hoping that Luke would tell him, despite his offer to let the younger boy not.

“Dunno really. I wasn’t like a bad kid. Never did drugs, and didn’t drink too much. I guess my parents just thought I was like troubled? What with my never being home.” Luke shrugged as if he could care less, and that confused Louis. He hated his home, but he couldn’t imagine being in a place like this while he was as young as Luke is.

Louis nodded, as if he understood. He turned his gaze to the conjoining room, and saw a boy. He was sitting on a bed, staring through the hallway. Just looking at Louis. When the boy saw that Louis had caught him staring, he smirked, raising an eyebrow. Louis swallowed thickly, before he saw the boy direct his gaze to someone else he couldn’t see.

“Who is that?” Louis asked, nodding on the boy’s direction. Liam walked over and stood next to Louis, following his gaze.

“Oh. That’s Harry. He’s… he’s not someone you want to get involved with. Actually you don’t want to get involved with anyone in that room to be quite honest.” Liam said, walking back over to his bed, just laying flat on his back, staring at the metal bars on the underside of the bunk above him.

“Let me introduce you to them.” Niall chirped, throwing his arm around his shoulders, starting down the hall. He leaned in and whispered to Louis, “They’re actually not that bad…” He thought for a moment before he continued, “Well they are really bad, but… I don’t know. The only ones you _really_ don’t want to mix up with are, Harry and Zayn.” Niall shook his head, before walking them down the hall once again.

“Lads,” Niall announced once they were in the other room, “This is my new Little Brother, Louis.” He gestured to Louis, who kind of just stood awkwardly, allowing the other four boys to assault him with their eyes.

One boy in the corner (who was quite attractive. Louis may have been a little jealous.) gave a little ‘ _hmph’_ before he walked over to Louis. He looked him up and down, and Louis shifted on his feet, under the scrutiny because Louis didn’t think he even looked at himself that close.

“Zayn.” The pretty boy said, giving Louis a charming smile, and this is one of the boys Niall and Liam had warned him about. “Take a seat Louis.” Zayn gestured for Louis to sit down, and Louis wasn’t usually one to do as told, but considering he was new here, and had no place in the hierarchy, he did as asked (but not without rolling his eyes because Louis is quite sassy, and maybe borderline rude). He leaned back against the wall, and extended his legs, crossing his ankles.

“That,” Zayn nodded to Harry, “is Harry.” Louis nodded as if he didn’t already know. “And that’s Chandler.” He nodded to a brunette, sitting on the top bunk of one of the beds before nodding to another boy, sitting on the bed with Harry, “And Nick.”

And they sat in an awkward silence for a bit too long, and Louis almost wanted to laugh because holy shit why is he here.

“Soo,” Nick prompted, “I’m Nick, I’m 21, and I’m here because I really, really like alcohol. So much so that I have 3 DUI’s on my record.”

“Well that’s always good.” Louis said sarcastically. Nick smirked through a scowl that he was trying to mask, but Louis was quite good at reading people. A talent that may come in handy during his stay here. “Why aren’t you in jail?” Louis asked, monotone.

“I opted for here instead. I’m too pretty for jail. Heard to many stories about what happens to boys that are cute.” Nick shrugged, as if were quite obvious.

“Ehm, right.” Louis said trying not to scoff.

“I’m Chandler, 20, and I played with fire, and I accidentally set my ex’s house on fire.”

And well, Louis made a conscious decision to not talk to Chandler, unless absolutely necessary, because he kind of had a feeling that he was slightly crazy, and that the fire he set, wasn’t entirely an accident.

“I’m 19,” Zayn said, “And I’m here because of quite a lot of things, but I guess the big thing is that I used to mess around with guns. Big guns. But some fucking prick snitched, and the police just showed up at my house, uninvited might I add. They were quite rude. Basically knocked my fucking door down, and searched my flat, and well,” He laughed bitterly, “The rest of the story is rather clear.”

Louis nodded, and turned to Harry expectantly. Out of all the people he wanted to know about, it was the boy in front of him. He could read Nick, he could read Chandler, and he could even read Zayn, but Harry was a bit harder. Walls a little too strong, and a little too high.

“C’mon Harry, tell our new friend why you’re here.” Zayn said, his gaze shifting between him and the said boy.

Harry looked at Zayn, sharing a knowing smile, before he turned to Louis. “Everything.” He said, the smile still gracing his lips.

“Ah the brevity, Styles. Always the charmer.” Nick laughed, putting his arm around Harry, who leaned into the touch, Nick giving Louis a cocky smirk.

Louis cocked his head to side a little, his own smirk, one of disbelief, because who the fuck does Nick think he is? Nick obviously had a bit of a problem with him, and this could be quite fun. Louis was just about to be a smartass when Zayn spoke up again.

“That was quite a scene you made earlier today.” Zayn said referring to Louis’ little episode.

Louis cracked a smile. “Yeah, it was fun.”

Zayn returned his smile. “So, why are you here Louis? Hmm?”

Louis shrugged. “Don’t know. Just was woken up in the middle of the night, and was taken to this place.”

Zayn hummed. “Well, tell about yourself then.”

Louis thought for a moment, thinking about how much he should reveal, and let them know. “What is it that you want to know?”

“Just the basics, you know. Age, where’re you’re from. That sort of stuff.”

“I’m 19, and I’m from Yorkshire.” Louis said simply.

Zayn looked at him and smiled. “Yorkshire? Whereabouts?”

“Doncaster.”

“I’m from Yorkshire  too.” Zayn’s smile grew thoughtful, and Louis saw something soft flood his eyes. “Bradford.”

“Not too far away from each other.” Louis said nodding.

“Not too far.” Zayn agreed. “Nick is from Primrose Hill, London. And Harry is from Cheshire in Holmes Chapel, and I don’t care enough about Chandler to ask.” Chandler grunted in response.

And Louis couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that.

“So’ve you got a girlfriend back in Doncaster?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. Her names Eleanor.”

“What’s she like?” Harry asked, quietly.

Louis looked at him, and saw a hard look on his face, but curiosity swimming in his eyes.

Louis shrugged in response. “She’s cute. Got long, brown, curly hair, brown eyes. Nice legs, skinny. Not much upstairs, but a good bum. Dresses nice. I don’t really get to see her much, just on the weekends, because she’s in uni up in Manchester.”

“You can call her when you have your phone calls.” Niall said. He had been quiet this whole time, just letting Louis make his own judgments about the guys.

Louis smiled. “Sounds alright.”

“It’s 10:00. Time to brush your teeth.” Niall said poking Louis in the cheek.

Louis blinked.

“We aren’t on that level yet.” He said.

“Oh but we are Louis. We are.” Niall gave him a cheeky smile before hopping to his feet, holding his hand out to help Louis up, who just laughed quietly, taking the hand.

“This cabinet is yours, me and Liam put all of your stuff in there already. You had a box of things mailed here a couple of days ago so. But yeah, toothbrush and toothpaste in there. You didn’t have any mouth wash, but you can borrow mine if you want, and Liam has floss, so I just steal his when I need it.”

“Thanks man.” Louis said as he opened his cubby, which was below Niall’s, one cubby for each of the boys in the conjoined rooms.

Louis tried squeezing into the bathroom, but dubbed that task impossible, the loo much too small for 8 teenage boys. He instead opted for sitting on his bed until everyone was done.

When Louis made it into the bathroom, he felt someone brush past him, going to the second sink.

Louis looked at Harry through the mirror.

Harry looked back, wetting the bristles of his toothbrush, before squeezing the toothpaste on. He held it out to Louis, raising his eyebrow, still looking at him through the mirror.

“Oh, no. I’ve got my o-“ Louis reached around for his toothpaste, only to realize he forgot it in his cabinet.

“Welp.” He said, grabbing the tooth cleaner from Harry, who smirked before he began cleaning his teeth (Louis noted that they were quite nice. Straight and white and all that jazz).

Louis copied his actions, and no, he did not blush when he saw Harry’s eyes flick to his face, constantly.

When they were done, Louis said thank you.

“’S just tooth cleaner.” Harry said, sitting on the sink.

Louis didn’t know if Harry wanted to talk to him, or if that was like his nightly routine, sitting on counters and such, so he slowly started walking out of the bathroom, giving Harry a chance to speak if he wanted to.

“Louis, wait.”

Louis might’ve turned around a bit too quickly.

“We’ve still got like 7 minutes till lights out. Talk to me.”

“Uhm, okay?” Louis said a little hesitantly, jumping onto the sink as well, Niall’s words going through his head, “ _…the only ones you really, really don’t want to mix up with are Harry…”_

“Tell me about your girlfriend, Elena innit?”

“No, Eleanor…” Why is Harry so curious about her, anyway?

Harry smirked, “Right.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Louis started to talk.

“There really isn’t much else to tell… What do you want to know?”

Harry thought. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Uhm…” Louis was trying to calculate in his head, “Like a year? Maybe a little longer?”

“Damn. That’s a long time.” Harry said shaking his head.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Louis said, and now that he thought about it, it actually was a really fucking long time. He hadn’t even thought about it really, everything with Eleanor just being like a routine almost.

“Were you gonna marry her?”

Louis choked on air. “ _Marry?_ God no. well mean maybe when we’re like 67 or something, but no. I mean I’m only 19. Got a bit more to do before I get settled down.”

Harry hummed softly.

“What about you? Did you have a girlfriend back home?”

Harry laughed as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard in his life. “Hardly. I don’t do girlfriends.” He was still laughing lightly to himself.

“So you were like one of those douche bags that lived on one-night stands?” Louis said, grinning.

“Something like that.”

“How old are you anyway?”

“17.” Harry stated.

Louis’ eyes widened in response. “Really?”

“Yep. Why?”

“You look older.” Louis said. He didn’t know how much older really, but the boy definitely did not look that young.

“Old enough to seduce you?” Harry said giving Louis a taunting smile.

Louis faltered for a moment before laughing off the comment shakily. “Sorry mate, don’t go for dick.”

“Shame.” Harry said hoping off of the sink. He took a few steps closer to Louis, leaning in to whisper in his ear, his hand resting high on Louis’ thigh, “Because you’re quite pretty.”

Louis’ breath hitched, and he heard Harry laugh quietly, before he made his way out of the bathroom, telling Louis that he would see him tomorrow.

And apparently Harry liked dick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a peek at the fic, because I want to see how people like it before I continue it. And if you have any questions on what is real (like what happened in my facilities and what not), and what is fiction, feel free to ask :)


End file.
